Menma
by MueeZa
Summary: Kehadiran Menma membuat kehidupan Sasuke dan Naruto lebih berwarna. Mari kita intip sedikit kisah keluarga kecil SASUNARU / YAOI (Boy x Boy)
1. Chapter 1

**Menma**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 **Pairing :**

Sasuke x Naruto

.

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Namikaze

Menma

 **Warning :**

Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Mpreg, Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa tidak sesuai dengan tata bahasa yang baik _etc_.

 **Rate T**

.

 **Kritik, saran apapun itu saya terima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnis luar negerinya selama dua minggu. Ketika sampai di _manor_ dan disambut oleh "istri" nya tercinta, ia melihat sang anak yang berusia 8 bulan sedang duduk di lantai sembari memakan biskuit khusus _baby_ dengan ditemani oleh seekor kucing Persia dan dua ekor Siberian Husky yang sedang tiduran di sekitar bocah imut tersebut. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggemaskan.

Menma adalah anak yang sepurna hasil perpaduan Sasuke dan Naruto. Secara keseluruhan sosok Menma merupakan duplikasi Sasuke, namun hanya matanya saja yang mengikuti gen sewarna biru laut milik Naruto. Menma juga anak yang tenang, jarang sekali menangis, jika Naruto sedang repot Menma akan bermain sendiri seperti sekarang ini.

"Menma, lihat siapa yang datang." Ucap Naruto memanggil sang anak yang sangat terfokus pada kegiatannya.

Mendengar suara sang ibunda memanggil dirinya, Menma segera menghentikan kegiatan menggigitnya dan menatap sang ibunda yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Di samping ibundanya terdapat sosok yang sepertinya dia kenal? Menma pun menatap sosok tersebut dengan intens tanpa sedikit pun berpaling dengan kedua mata bulat sebiru lautannya tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi sang anak, kemudian ia meninggalkan sosok anak dan ayah tersebut berdua untuk melanjutkan urusannya yang belum selesai.

Sasuke yang ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh anaknya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa heran. Perlahan Sasuke berjalan ke arah anaknya berada. Sedangkan Menma terus menatap Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan sang anak yang sedang mendongkak menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. "Hai jagoan, kau tidak lupa dengan ayahmu, kan?" tanya Sasuke melihat anaknya yang masih terbengong melihat ke arahnya.

Menma yang sepertinya tidak mau mengingat sosok di depannya? hanya terus menatap disertai air liur yang mulai menetes dari mulut kecilnya. Sasuke merendahkan dirinya dan berjongkok di depan sang anak. Tetapi, setelah Sasuke berjongkok, Menma segera bergerak membalikkan dirinya dan merangkak pergi.

Merasa jaraknya cukup jauh dengan sosok dewasa tersebut, Menma menghentikan kegiatannnya dan kembali duduk menghadap sosok tesebut dan menatapnya kembali. Sekarang jarak antara Sasuke dan Menma terpaut enam langkah orang dewasa.

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sang anak yang terlalu banyak tingkah jika berhadapan dengannya. Untuk sekarang Menma bertingkah seolah Sasuke adalah sosok ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan pantas untuk dilupakan. Menma berpikir bahwa dirinya serta sang ibunda yang baik hati berhak mendapatkan sosok ayah yang lebih baik dari Sasuke? Ayolah Menma, dilihat dari sudut manapun bukankah Sasuke adalah sosok paling sempurna?

Satu hal yang tidak akan Sasuke lupakan bahwa sifat sang anak mewarisi kebiasaan ber-drama ria milik Naruto.

"Kau tidak ingin menyambut ayahmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin tapi tidak berhasil karena ekspresinya masih sama saja.

Menma seperti sedang berpikir keras akan perkataan Sasuke, kemudian ia mulai bebicara. "Nanana nananana nanana~"

"Ayah harus bekerja. Kasihan para pegawai ayah nanti kalau perusahaan bermasalah." Ucap Sasuke meminta pengertian anaknya yang marah karena ditinggal dalam waktu lama untuk mengurusi perusahaannya yang berada di Swedia.

"Nana nanana nanana nanananana~"

"Hm, sekarang kita bisa banyak membaca buku lagi."

Menma yang sangat senang mendengar ucap sang ayah segera merangkak hingga melewati tubuh Siberian Husky yang sedang tertidur, tapi anjing tersebut tidak terganggu sedikit pun walaupun badannya ditindih sedemikian rupa. Menma terus merangkak dan menuju ke sebuah buku bergambar yang terletak di lantai dengan judul "Cars".

Menma menepuk-nepukkan tangannya pada bukur bergambar tersebut dengan antusias. Sasuke yang mengerti segera beranjak dari posisinya dan menghampiri sang anak. Sasuke menggendong anaknya dan mengambil buku tersebut. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya dengan Menma di pangkuannya. Kini ia siap membacakan buku bergambar yang menceritakan kehidupan sebuah mobil balap.

Menma terus berceloteh mengomentari tokoh-tokoh kartun mobil dalam cerita tesebut dan menepuk-nepuk buku tersebut ketika ia tidak setuju dengan alur ceritanya atau pun saat merasa senang. Sasuke dibuatnya repot dan takut jika anaknya terjatuh dari pangkuannya ketika Menma begitu aktif. Namun Sasuke menikmatinya dan tetap menjaga dudukan sang anak.

"Nanana?"

"Benarkah?"

"Nanannana!"

"Hm," Sasuke memasang wajah berfikir yang membuat Menma sebal.

"Nanana~!"

"Baiklah, kita akan membeli satu mobil _sport_ merah."

Inilah bagian terbaik dalam membaca buku dengan sang ayah. Hal apa pun yang ada di dalam buku jika Menma menginginkannya sang ayah pasti akan memberikannya.

"Nanana!" Tunjuk Menma pada buku bergambar koala lucu yang terletak di atas meja yang berada di depannya.

"Dan Koala."

Naruto yang sedang membawa secangkir teh hangat menyaksikan interaksi anak dan ayah tersebut merasa terharu dan heran. Kenapa Sasuke selalu nyambung berbicara dengan Menma, padahal bahasa anaknya begitu aneh dan tidak dapat dimengerti sedikitpun.

"Sasuke." Naruto sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke dan Menma dengan menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat. Sasuke perlahan menerima cangkir tersebut dan menyesapnya. Setelahnya ia memberikan kembali cangkir tersebut pada Naruto dan Naruto pun meletakkan cangkir tersebut ke atas meja.

"Nanana!" Memna melihat ke arah Naruto dan merentangkan tangannya meminta untuk digendong.

Naruto segera mengambil Menma dari pangkuan Sasuke dan mendekapnya. Menma menepuk-nepuk dada Naruto dan menggenggam kemeja putih yang dikenakan Naruto dengan tangan mungilnya. Mengerti keinginan sang anak, Naruto membuka kancing kemejanya dan mengekspos dada ratanya yang sedikit berisi. Tanpa menunggu waktu Menma mencari benda yang diinginkannya dan segera menyusu dengan rakus. Menma merasa haus setelah meladeni percakapan sang ayah?

Sasuke hanya diam menyaksikan pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Menma tidak pernah perduli dan bersimpati sedikitpun pada keadaannya.

"Sasuke, kau mau mandi dulu atau makan siang? Aku sudah menyiapkannya." Ucap Naruto sembari menggendong Menma yang sedang menyusu.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan sang "istri". "Aku ingin mandi terlebih dahulu."

Cup

Sasuke mencium bibir ranum milik Naruto dan ia pun mencium surai _navy_ anaknya yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Kemudian ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan ibu dan anak tersebut untuk pergi mandi.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Menma menghentikan kegiatan menyusunya dan menatap Naruto. "Nanananan nananana!" (Menma akan punya mobil _sport_ merah dan Koala!) celoteh Menma.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti bahasa Menma hanya menaikkan alisnya dan memandang sang anak. "Iya, Sasuke tidak akan pergi lagi." Jawab Naruto asal. Sedangkan Menma kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyusunya.

 **End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Menma**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 **Pairing :**

Sasuke x Naruto

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Namikaze

Menma

 **Warning :**

Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Mpreg, Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa tidak sesuai dengan tata bahasa yang baik _etc_.

 **Rate T**

.

 **Kritik, saran apapun itu saya terima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setiap hari dalam seminggu ini Menma selalu bertanya pada Sasuke tentang "Kapan Koala yang dijanjikan ayahnya muncul?". Padahal mobil _sport_ merahnya sudah terparkir rapi bersama belasan mobil milik Menma lainnya di dalam garasi yang Sasuke khususkan untuknya. Tapi, untuk sekarang Menma tidak perlu repot-repot lagi menanyakannya. Sebab Koala lucu itu sudah berada tepat di depannya.

Demi menyenangkan sang anak, Sasuke tanpa segan-segan meletakkan kandang Koala yang sudah susah-susah didatangkannya langsung dari negara asalnya di ruang keluarga. Jangan berpikir kandang tersebut merusak kemewahan ruang keluarga milik Uchiha Sasuke. Lihat saja, kandang tanpa pembatas itu hanya sebuah pohon yang diletakkan di pojok ruangan. _Design_ hasil _designer_ kepercayaannya itu terlihat sangat _artistic_ dengan pencahayaan minim menunjang kenyamanan sang Koala yang kini sedang bertengger manis tertidur.

Menma yang sedari tadi duduk di lantai memperhatikan Koala dengan di temani dua ekor Siberian Husky di kedua sisi kiri kanannya hanya mampu terpukau dengan kelucuan Koala yang entah mengapa tidak selalu tertidur dan malas sekali bergerak.

Menma terus mendongkak menatap Koala yang sepertinya hobby tertidur itu. Begitu pun kedua Siberian Husky yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Berharap Koala segera terbangun dan bermain bersamanya. Biarlah Nana -kucing Persia- sendirian yang bermalas-malasan di bawah meja yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Nanana."

"Hauff hauff!" Gong-gong siberian husky yang berada di sebelah kanannya sembari melompat lompat kecil di tempatnya.

Menma yang melihat aksi anjing nya itu bersorak gembira dan bertepuk tangan "Nananana!"

"Haufff hauffff~" Anjing yang berada di sebelah kiri Menma pun ikut menggonggong dan melompat lompat.

"Nanana!" Menma terus bersorak dan sedikit mengangkat angkat tubuhnya.

Merasa cukup dengan kegiatannya, Menma segera berhenti dan melihat kembali pada sang Koala yang diikuti kedua anjingnya. Namun, Koala itu didapatinya masih nyaman tertidur.

"Nananananana."

"Haufff."

"Nananana."

"Haufff."

"Nana~"

Meskipun kedua anjingnya nampak tidak setuju, Menma mulai bergerak dan merangkak ke arah pohon Koala. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah. Salah satu anjingnya menggigit celana bagian belakang Menma sehingga perjalanannya harus terhenti.

"Na?"

Anjing tersebut membuat Menma terduduk dan perlahan menarik mundur Menma menjauh dari pohon Koala. Sedangkan Menma yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari anjingnya hanya diam menikmati?

Setelah merasa cukup menjauhkan Menma dari pohon Koala, anjing itu pun melepaskan gigitannya. Menma yang sudah bebas mulai merangkak lagi mendekati pohon, tapi anjingnya kembali menggigit celana bagian belakang Menma dan menarik mundur.

Menma tertawa dan terus mengulangi aksi merangkak dan menikmati tarikan dari anjingnya itu diiringi dengan gong-gongan semangat anjing Siberian Husky lainnya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa bermesraan pada Naruto tidak pernah sedikit pun luput memperhatikan sang anak. Menma yang mencoba membangunkan Koala di bantu gonggongan Siberian Husky bernama Blue dan Grey gagal melakukannya. Tapi, Menma yang pantang menyerah mencoba memanjat pohon untuk membangunkannya. Blue yang tidak setuju akan aksi Menma, segera menggigit celana anaknya dan menariknya mundur. Hal itu terus terulang karena kesengajaan Menma yang menikmati tarikan Blue. Sedangkan Blue dan Grey yang tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada anak majikannya tersebut terus berusaha menjauhkan Menma tanpa merasa lelah menerima kejahilan Menma.

Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan waktunya Menma tidur siang, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan mencium bibir ranum Naruto yang selalu menggoda. Kemudian Sasuke menatap Naruto dan tersenyum. Ia pun menyentuh bibir itu menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan lembut. Setelah puas memandangi wajah rupawan milik Naruto dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampir anaknya. Ia menggendong Menma dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Koala.

"Kau tidak boleh membangunkannya." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Menma menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Nanana."

"Koala rentan lelah sehingga dia menghabiskan 22 jam dalam sehari untuk tidur agar dia tidak sakit." Ucap Sasuke menatap Menma yang sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Nana."

"Hn."

"Nanana~"

"Kita lihat nanti."

Naruto yang sudah berada di samping Sasuke, mencium bibir Menma dengan lembut. "Kau pun butuh tidur." Naruto segera mengambil Menma dari gendongan Sasuke. Ia mengarahkan Menma pada dadanya yang sudah terekspos dari balik kemejanya agar anaknya bisa menyusu dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Menma yang sudah lelah dan sangat membutuhkan ibunya tersebut segera menyusu dan perlahan menutup kelopak matanya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat anaknya yang sudah tidak berdaya segera menggiring keduanya ke dalam kamar meninggalkan Koala yang masih tertidur, Blue dan Grey yang mulai tertidur juga serta Nana yang rupanya mulai terbangun.

"Miaw?"

 **End**

 **A/N:**

Karena masih dalam masa libur. Saya jadi bisa menulis fanfic pendek mengenai keluarga kecil Sasuke dan Naruto.

Omong-omong, _Mina-san_. Fanfic ini saya buat untuk mendampingi cerita fanfic saya lainnya yang berjudul Back To Me.

Loh?

Semoga sedikit pertanyaan _Mina-san_ dari judul fanfic tersebut bisa terjawab.

Saya akan berusaha menyelesaikan cerita tersebut sebelum masa liburan ini berakhir.

Terima kasih kepada _Mina-san_ yang sudah bersedia mampir untuk membaca ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Menma**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 **Pairing :**

Sasuke x Naruto

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Namikaze

Menma

 **Warning :**

Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Mpreg, Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa tidak sesuai dengan tata bahasa yang baik _etc_.

 **Rate T**

.

 **Kritik, saran apapun itu saya terima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Nanana~"

Sudah hampir satu jam Menma menangis semenjak Sasuke pergi untuk mengurusi sebuah pekerjaan. Entah hal apa yang membuat Menma menangis untuk pertama kalinya seperti sekarang ini. Padahal sebelumnya Menma selalu tenang dan jarang sekali menangis. Jika pun menangis itu terjadi ketika ia terbangun dan bermimpi buruk.

Naruto sudah melakukan segala upaya untuk membuat Menma tenang namun anaknya tetap menangis di dalam gendongannya. Grey, Blue dan Nana yang biasanya sukses membuat Menma tenang dan bermain, sama sekali tidak berhasil. Bahkan Koala yang akhirnya terbangun dan sedang memakan daun-daun eukaliptus pun tidak membuat Menma teralihkan. Kini Grey, Blue dan Nana hanya diam terduduk di lantai menyaksikan Naruto yang berdiri menimang Menma agar tenang. "Sayang... jangan menangis. Tenggorokan Menma akan sakit." Ucap Naruto sambil menyeka air mata anaknya dengan lembut.

"Nanana~"

"Sasuke hanya pergi sebentar. Nanti akan segera kembali."

"Nananana~"

"Iya...iya, Sayang."

"Nanana."

Menma yang mulai sedikit tenang memandang sang ibu. Kedua tangan mungilnya menyentuh wajah sosok yang begitu dia cintai. "Nananana." Dengan mata bulat biru yang di genangi air mata, Menma mencoba menyampaikan kegundahan hatinya pada sang ibu.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Meskipun tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Menma, Naruto perlahan memegang tangan mungil anaknya meyakinkan bahwa apapun hal yang membuat Menma resah tidak akan pernah terjadi. Satu kecupan Naruto berikan pada bibir mungil milik Menma. Kini anaknya benar-benar berhenti menangis meninggalkan wajah lucu yang ingin sekali Naruto gigit.

Secara lembut Naruto menghapus sisa-sisa air mata anaknya. Ia pun mengelus rambut yang begitu lembut seperti sutra kepunyaan Menma. Dengan perlahan dibawanya Menma pada pelukan hangat Naruto. Bocah berusia delapan bulan itu pun segera maraup benda yang sejak tadi diabaikannya. Perlahan Menma mulai meminum air susunya dan menikmati ketenangan yang didapatkannya.

Tanpa terasa Menma sudah tertidur di pelukan Naruto ketika Sasuke datang dan menghampirinya. Dan tanpa sepatah kata pun Sasuke mengambil Menma yang tertidur di gendongan Naruto lalu mendekap Menma dengan tangan kirinya. Anaknya kini tertidur nyaman di bahu lebar Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya fokus menimang Menma.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terlihat lelah. Tangan kanannya memegang tengkuk Naruto dan dengan segera Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Ciuman yang Sasuke berikan awalnya begitu lembut namun pelahan ciuman itu terkesan menjadi liar. Tanpa segan Sasuke menghisap bibir Naruto dengan rakus. Ia pun mulai menggit bibir Naruto untuk membuka akses kedalam mulut "istri" nya itu.

"Akh-"

Dalam sekali serangan memanfaatkan bibir Naruto yang terbuka karena gigitan, lidah Sasuke berhasil memasuki bagian dalam mulut Naruto yang begitu panas dan memabukkan. Dengan agresif Lidah Sasuke mengeksplorasi setiap inci bagian mulut Naruto dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

"Hmm-" Lengguhan Naruto teredam oleh bibir Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mau melepaskannya. Naruto menyentuh lengan kanan Sasuke yang menahan tengkuknya. Sungguh Naruto sudah hampir kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman intens Sasuke. Lelehan _saliva_ mulai keluar mengalir dari mulut Naruto dan turun ke leher jenjangnya. Naruto sudah diambang batas dan sangat membutuhkan pasokan udara.

Sasuke segera melepaskan ciumannya ketika ia merasa perlawanan Naruto sedikit melemah. Ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dan melihat Naruto yang terlihat berantakan. Bibir pink Naruto terlihat membengkak dengan lelehan _saliva_ benar-benar sungguh menggoda.

" _Teme_." Geram Naruto menatap wajah datar Sasuke di tengah-tengah usaha menghirup udaranya.

Merasa belum puas, Sasuke kembali menyerang bibir Naruto lebih agresif. Perasaannya belum tenang dan ia sangat membutuhkan Naruto.

Ciuman kasar Sasuke membuat Naruto kewalahan. Sasuke tidak segan-segan menggigit dan menghisap bibir Naruto seakan takut kehilangan. 'Ada apa dengan Sasuke?'

Setelah Sasuke merasa perasaannya membaik, ia melepaskan ciumannya. Bisa dilihatnya Naruto yang sudah kepayahan memandang Sasuke dengan tajam. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya ikut dengan Menma yang masih tertidur di gendongannya. Nampaknya Menma tidak terganggu sedikit pun atas kegiatan orang tuanya.

Setibanya di dalam kamar yang sangat luas, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto. Ia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan melepaskan sepatu yang di kenakannya. Sasuke naik ke atas tempat tidur dan perlahan membaringkan badannya dengan keadaan terlentang sehingga Menma dapat nyaman tertidur di atas dadanya.

Naruto hanya diam berdiri memperhatikan tindakan Sasuke yang aneh. "Sasuke, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada." Dengan tenang Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia tahu jika Naruto mengetahui kelakuan anehnya dan menginginkan penjelasan darinya. Tapi, Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan apa pun.

Naruto tetap diam menatap Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak akan pernah menjelaskan apa pun selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal. Tapi Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang yang dicintainya tahu dan membuatnya takut.

"Kemarilah. Aku hanya ingin menciummu."

Perkataan dan wajah menyebalkan Sasuke membuat Naruto mendengus. 'Apa Sasuke tidak malu selalu berbuat mesum walau pun anaknya berada di dekatnya?' Tapi Naruto tetap melangkah dan berbaring di sisi kanan Sasuke. Naruto mencium kepala Menma yang tertidur dengan lelap di atas dada Sasuke.

Tangan kanan Sasuke mengelus perlahan punggung Menma memberikan ketenangan pada anaknya. Sasuke tahu pasti Menma telah menangis karena merasa ketakutan. Oleh sebab itu Sasuke akan terus memeluk Menma hingga anaknya bisa melupakan ketakutannya.

Perlahan Sasuke mengalihkan tangan kanannya ke tengkuk Naruto. Ia pun membawa wajah "istri" nya mendekat dan segera memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada bibir yang sudah membengkak itu. Sasuke akan menikmati ketenangannya dan melupakan kejadian sebelumnnya dimana ia baru saja menghabisi orang-orang yang di tangkap Juugo karena telah berani menyusup ke rumahnya.

 **End**

 **A/N:**

 _Mina-san_ , selagi saya meng- _edit_ cerita yang satunya. Mari kita menikmati cerita yang ada.

 _Arigatou ne_ ~, _Mina-san._ sudah menyempatkan untuk membacara cerita ini ^_^

Btw, ini rate masih tergolong T, kah?


	4. Chapter 4

**Menma**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 **Pairing :**

Sasuke x Naruto

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Namikaze

Menma

 **Warning :**

Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Mpreg, Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa tidak sesuai dengan tata bahasa yang baik _etc_.

 **Rate T**

.

.

 **Kritik, saran apapun itu saya terima**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 _"Akan datang hari di mana aku mengambil milikku yang telah kau ambil, Uchiha."_

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya ketika sebuah mimpi menghampiri tidurnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada Menma yang masih tertidur lelap dalam dekapannya serta Naruto yang tertidur di sampingnya. Dipeluknya Menma dan diusapnya dengan lembut punggung sang anak. Tidak lupa sebuah kecupan Sasuke berikan pada surai sang anak yang percis sama dengan miliknya.

Setelahnya, Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit-langit kamar serta kembali mengingat kejadian siang tadi.

 _Sasuke menatap tiga orang pria yang kini duduk di hadapannya dengan keadaan terikat._

 _"Siapa yang telah mengirimkan kalian?" Tanya Suigetsu kepada musuh yang telah berhasil dia tangkap dengan bantuan Jugo di kediaman Sasuke._

 _Ketiga pria tersebut diam dan saling melirik satu sama lain._

 _"Kalian tidak ingin menjawab?" Tanya Suigetsu ketika tak ada tanda-tanda ketiganya akan berbicara. Suigetsu melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghapiri salah satu pria tersebut. Namun ia berhenti ketika sebuah tembakan terdengar mengisi ruangan kedap suara tersebut._

 _Salah seorang pria yang berada di ujung kiri mengerang kesakitan akibat sebuah peluru bersarang di perutnya._

 _"Katakan padanya, bahwa aku tidak suka milikku diusik." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali menembakkan pistolnya ke pada pria yang duduk terikat di tengah. Setelahnya, Sasuke mengarahkan pistolnya pada pria yang berada di sebelah kanan dan menembak bagian kakinya._

 _"Sebaiknya kau menyampaikan pesanku dengan benar." Ujar Sasuke seraya membalikkan badannya dan menyerahkan pistol tersebut kepada Jugo lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut._

Sasuke merasa sangat tidak suka ketika musuh menyelinapkan orang di kediamannya. Walaupun orang-orang itu tidak akan mencelakai dirinya terlebih Naruto dan Menma karena Sasuke tahu siapa orang yang telah memerintah mereka untuk memata-matai. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke memerintah Jugo untuk menangkapnya sehingga salah satu dari mereka bisa menyampaikan pesan Sasuke pada orang yang tidak tahu diri itu.

Bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah hanya miliknya. Tidak ada satupun yang boleh mengambilnya atau sekedar memata-matai kegiatan Naruto. Karena hanya Sasuke yang boleh menikmati pria yang sangat dicintainya itu -pengecualian untuk Menma anaknya.

Sebuah belaian lembut menyapa wajah Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke samping dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan kuatir.

"Kau melamun." Ucap Naruto sembari jemari lentiknya terus membelai wajah Sasuke. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sasuke menangkap tangan Naruto yang tengah membelainya lalu mengecupinya. "Tidak ada." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap wajah Naruto.

Naruto memincingkan matanya dan menatap Sasuke tidak suka. 'Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan kegelisahanmu, Sasuke? Tidak bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku?'

"Kau tidak cocok dengan raut wajah seperti itu. Lebih mendekatlah, aku ingin menciummu." Ucap Sasuke dengan datarnya.

"Tidak mau." Naruto sangat heran dengan Sasuke. Kenapa pria ini sedikitpun tidak pernah berubah. Bagi Naruto, nama Sasuke adalah kombinasi terburuk dalam sejarah keturunan Uchiha. Tapi Naruto sangat mencintai pria di hadapannya ini.

Sebuah gerakan berasal dari Menma menandakan anak itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Kelopak mata yang menutup itu akhirnya kembali terbuka menampakkan mata bulat beriris safir tersebut.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya dan membelai surai sang anak. "Hallo."

Menma mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatannya sedang mulut kecilnya menguap.

Sasuke mendekap Menma dan ikut mendudukan dirinya. Menma yang mengenali orang yang tengah mendekapnya segera menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Nananana?" Tanya Menma pada Sasuke.

"Sudah."

"Nananananananana!"

"Ayah membuangnya."

"Nanannnnnnnnnnnnna!"

"Jangan menagis. Ayah janji."

"Nana." Menma memeluk Sasuke begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang balas memeluknya.

"Hn."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto yang sangat penasaran dengan percakapan anak dan suaminya itu.

Menma yang menyadari keberadaan ibunya segera melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto untuk meraihnya.

"Nanana~"

Naruto menatap pasangan anak dan ayah itu tidak suka karena selalu mengalihkan perbincangan. Tapi apa daya Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan sang anak. Ia pun membuka beberapa kancing pakaiannya dan segera menerima tubuh Menma dari Sasuke.

Perlahan Naruto membantu Menma mengarahkan pada dadannya untuk menyusu. Dan dengan segera Menma menikmati sumber energi utamanya tersebut.

"Pelan-pelan sayang, kau akan tersedak nanti." Ucap Naruto sembari mengusap Menma.

Sasuke mendekat kemudian membawa Naruto dan Menma dalam pelukannya.

Naruto yang merasa kesal karena tidak tahu apa-apa. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang tengah terbuka lebar.

"Akh!" Sasuke meringis kecil dan melepaskan pelukannya ketika dadanya digigit keras oleh Naruto yang tadi sedang dipeluknya.

Sasuke mengusap dadanya yang sepertinya akan ada bekas gigitan tersebut kemudian menatap Naruto yang terlihat tidak bersalah.

Menma yang merasa ada keributan menghentikan kegiatan menyusunya lalu menatap ibunya dan kemudian ayahnya yang nampaknya tengah kesakitan?

"Nana?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sayang. Ayo lanjutkan minum Menma." Ucap Naruto dengan lembut.

Tanpa ingin membuang waktu untuk sekedar bersimpati pada ayahnya. Menma lebih memilih kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyusunya karena ia benar-benar merasa haus setelah apa yang terjadi di hari ini.

"Ish~" Sasuke yang tidak bisa perotes hanya mampu mengusap rasa sakitnya berharap itu akan segera hilang. Karena jika tidak, Sasuke tidak yakin bisa menahan keinginan dirinya untuk memakan Naruto. Padahal malam sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh keturunan Uchiha di depannya ini.

 **End**


End file.
